Usuario discusión:Alux
Nueva discusión y otra cosa... Hola. He visto que tu discusión es muy larga por lo cual la he archivado. Si puedes, ¿podrías hacer una quimera de Emonga y Mijumaru...? si no puedes con Emonga, hazlo con Rankurusu. Gracias. LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 14:41 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Poké Quimera Hola me podrias hacer una quimera de Mijumaru y Togepi? Muchas Gracias PokéGuiador PD: Te lo voy sa preguntar por ultima vez, quieres que te ayude con el remake de pokémon amarillo porque si no quieres no me voy a enfadar. Adios Poke quimera Emm...ola. Queria saber si me podrias hacer una quimera de Houndoom y Phanphy, sabes, estoy Considerando entrar a esta Wikia, si kieres te puedo mostrar algunas de mis creaciones, por lo general solo hago quimeras, bueno, me avisas. Chao 16:56 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok Si kieres dame tu msn y ahi te muestro las imagenes, no son tan buenas como las muchas de aki, pero creo ke soy algo bueno x3 17:31 23 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: si podemos ser amigos :3 em em , me preguntaba si me podías dar una pokéquimera entre absol y rankurusu ... Quizas te ayudo con RAZE pero todavia no se me da muy bien hacer sprites y cosas así, asi que tu dime que puedo hacer y lo intentare. PokéGuiador Adopcion Me gustaria que me hagas una quiemera que sea la combinacion entre Lucario y deoxis, te lo pido porfavor. Eso es todo, espero que puedas hacerlo. Firma: Naxo pasa y dejame un mensaje Poké Quimera 2 Hola Alux siento molestarte podrias hacerme una quimera de zorua y riolu? a tambien dime en que puedo ayudar en Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu a ver si puedo. PokéGuiador Hola Alux Hola te quería preguntar si no era mucha molestia si me podias ahcer una quimera de Shaymin volador y Bulbasaur :D si es muy dificil dime que elijo otro, entre a la wiki hace poko y me parece que esta muy buena y vi que haces quimeras y me gustaron las creaciones :D Yo hice algunas pero creo que quedaron feas xD talvez despues las suba xP [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:27 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokekimera Etto.. me harias una pokequimera entre Mightyena y Suicune?????????``La luna y el sol son diferentes,la luz y la oscuridad,no tanto...´´ 20:30 25 ago 2010 (UTC) POKEQUIERA ME podrias hacer un poke quimer de gallade y mismagius? Gracias Gracias por el Fakemon :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 16:45 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Ola Alux Oie, se ve ke en verdad eres bueno, asi ke intentare ponerte un Reto, si logras superarlo, ademas de ganarte mis respetos..emm...noc, primero haz el reto y luego te digo ke hare xP El reto es: Una Quimera de Typhlosion y Dragonair, con base en Typhlosion >83 No te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer, te di un reto Dificil >83, 19:54 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Devamp Hola Alux me podrias hacer el devamp de las pokéquimeras que me hiciste Archivo:Zoriol.pngyArchivo:Mijugepi.png. Muchas Gracias Usuario:PokéGuiador RE: Reto Nada mal Alux, nada mal....pero me tomara un tiempo decidir si has superado el reto o no, asi ke mejor sigue creando Quimeras o lo que quieras crear... Ya te has pasado por mi usuario ??? Como veras yo tmb hago quimeras, y me gustaria ke me dieras una critica o algo por el estilo. 15:04 27 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Tmb me gustaria ke me pusieras un reto a mi, como si me probara a mi mismo ke tan bueno soy... Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Jeje... Tenias razon con lo de guardar la imagen ^.^U Gracias, ahora no me sentire limitado por eso, lamentablemente, no encunetro algun Spitre de reshiram util, la mayoria no estan bien definidos y tienen pizeles de diferentes tonalidades de blanco al rededor y al interior del sprite, lo siento, pero puedes pedirme cualkier otra ^^U 15:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) CAA he visto que tienes una novedad en tu centro de adopcion, me podrias hacer uno de esas cosas con watissonArchivo:Watisson sprite.png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 16:21 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo siento u.u Mira pues ke lo eh intentado, pero es un trabajo muy dificil para mi, no me compararia con tu trabajo, y si ke me la has puesto dificil, pero vamos, ke si te mando a hacer una quimera de Caterpie y Arceus ke me diriras? xDD 16:22 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Porfi Alux, te podria pedir un favor, me dejas el mapa de Hoenn para imprimirlo es importante si no lee mi blog. PokéGuiador Vale Vale pero pongo en my blog que ya no hace falta el de hoenn por que ya lo has echo tu ok?? PokéGuiador ... Eres Fuckin Genial, acaso ay una combinacion ke no puedas hacer? TT^TT PD: Incisto en sabner si ay algun lugar en el ke pueda chatear contigo .3. 17:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) thank you que guay, muchas gracias, nose como lo haras pero que muy retro, y gracias por el regalo----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 20:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) quimera Hola =) me puedes hacer un marshtomp-phanpy? Gracias de antemano Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) qmr me haces una quimera de ralts y riolu, por favor, saves como ponee diiferentes links en tu firma, si lo sabes me lo puedes decir porfavor.----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 22:52 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿podrias... ...hacer un devamp de juby?: Archivo:Juby Sprite.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:00 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puedo? puedo hacer que me pidan quimeras en mi centro de adopción? esque vi esa idea en tu centro de adopcion y me gusto mucho, y como no quiero robar ideas ni hacer nada ilegal, te queria pedir permiso para hacerlo. Si respondes que no, lo entenderé. Responde pronto. Firma: Naxo Una Cosa '''Sobre Lo De Adopcion De Pokemon...' Lo De Pokemon Qe Creas. Podrias Crearme Una Fusion De Froslass Y Roserade? ~Gracias Pronto Me Unire A Esta Wiki-... Santy The Best 97!! 07:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Alux me podrias hacer una quimera de Zekrom y Zapdos y un devamp de Archivo:PoballSprite.png, gracias. PokéGuiador Gracias Gracias Alux, te ha quedado espectacular, quieres ser mi amigo??? PokéGuiador No te Preocupes No te preocupes no pasa nada, t epongo a tsutaaja de icon?? Pokéguiador Gracias Por Roslass! El Titulo Lo Dice Todo! ' 'Archivo:Roslass.png♥ Santy The Best 97!! 09:41 29 ago 2010 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amigopokepablo 12:28 30 ago 2010 (UTC) HHola Hola quiero preguntare si qerias ser mi maigo y qien te hizo los logos de cian y magentaGallademaster 14:16 30 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster hola quieres ser mi amigo?Gallademaster 13:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola alux me encanta como haces mapas de ciudades Dime como las haces y quieres ser mi amigo???????????????? hola otra vez hola queria preguntarte como haces las ciudades esque parecen tn reales me explixas. tu amigaAlex pokémon 16:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro-que-puedes-usar-esa-tabla! El-titulo-lo-dice!!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 06:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Aporte al blog =D aquí tengo el sprite de espaldas de Miruhoggu, aquí lo tienes Archivo:Backsprite_de_Miruhoggu.png este es mi primer aporte a tu blog, pronto mas. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 17:11 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Tu eres el del centro de adopcion, no? Te dejo un reto: Magnemite-Empoleon. Ya me pasare por alli a ver si lo terminaste^^Little Yoshi 10:32 29 sep 2010 (UTC) creo Creo que una te pidi una quimera de riolu y ralts quisiera saber si la terminasteArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) thank you gracias por la quimera me gsuto mucho, :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:59 29 sep 2010 (UTC) podrias hola podrias hacreme la quimera de un gallade y un kirikizan http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirikizanpor si no lo conoces. y otro si puedes de un kojondo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kojondo y un http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ononokusu_NB.png. Ultra gallade 02:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ota vez hola de nuevo quisiera que me podueras hacer otra quimera de un elekid y un cubone solo si puedes . Ultra gallade 16:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfavor Hola Alux me gustaria que me hicieras un espriter de Empoleon,Arceus,Staraptor, Heatran,Shaymin (forma cielo) i Darkrai GarciasArceus101 11:34 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 lo siento Lo siento no me aclare bien me rferia que los fusionases en uno a parte quieres ser mi amigo? Arceus101 12:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Quiero... hola me gustaria que me enviases el Snover Navideño Arceus101 12:27 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Hola Holaalux quiero Una quimera de meowth y de Gucirozuero Por favor y si quiereser mi amigoo!el maestro de los gallade 12:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer un spriter de empoleon i starapror lo otro dejalo pero si lo tienes echo da igual i tambien me gustaria adoptar un snover navideño i si quieres somos colegas dew!Arceus101 13:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 hola hola alux quie¿siera sber si puedes hacer una quimera de http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngy http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunbeaa si no puedes avisame solo quisiera que me lo hicieras por que yo no puedo.Ultra gallade 22:57 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes Me puedes hacer una quimera de umbreon y shaymin celestial, me gustan muchos tus quimeras :), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:16 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me pones un staraptor i un Arceus Arceus101 19:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101